Laminate structures are used for a variety of purposes, such as countertops, tabletops, furniture, flooring, wall cladding, and windows. However, new types of laminate structures are generally desired by architects, interior designers, and others to produce new and unique products and designs to achieve the desired look and finish for these surfaces.